


The good feelings

by gangnam_stiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gangnam_stiles/pseuds/gangnam_stiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на Teen Wolf Summer Reverse 2013 для гоша пряничкин, чьи коллажи и полуночные посиделки в скайпе вдохновили меня на эту историю.)</p><p>Что ты знаешь о том, с кем общаешься? Готов к сюрпризам?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The good feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Все началось с того, что мы с гошей накурились в скайпе... а кончилось совместным продумыванием всех идей и написанием диалогов на двоих. Поэтому, артер мой дорогой, много тебе сердец за твою офигенность, вот <3 <3 <3
> 
> Во-первых, в тексте использованы отсылки к реальным событиям, корпорациям и компьютерным играм. Ничего из этого мне, естественно, не принадлежит. А жаль.  
> Во-вторых, хотя многие события случались, а на некоторые упомянутые в фике видео есть ссылки, таймлайн был мной безбожно перекроен, и события происходят в произвольном порядке. А некоторые из них еще и приукрашены.

_Что делает по вечерам средний житель Нью-Йорка, если он молод, энергичен и слегка зависим от интернета? Каждый второй читает новости, каждый пятый играет в онлайн-игры, каждый седьмой ищет материалы для учебы, а каждый десятый - читает блог Стайлза Стилински..._

**The good feelings - блог Стайлза Стилински, немного гика, немного студента и завсегдатая нью-йоркских клубов.**

_Пост обновлен_

«Чуваки, вы не поверите! Я помню, что обещал отчет о Комик-Коне. Павильоны, выставки, интервью, Я СФОТКАЛСЯ С ДЕЙЕНЕРИС! Короче, есть что рассказать, и я расскажу. Пока держите [видео](http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=Jfq5UAk1Bxc#t=269) Джона Бэрроумэна и Дэвида Теннанта. Да, они поцеловались, я чуть телефон не уронил.

Хорошее вступление к тому, что я собираюсь сказать, сейчас оцените.

Иду я такой к стенду Bethesda, а там! Там! Натуральный Джеймс Бонд! Он тусил с двумя Довакинами стремного вида, и я подходить не рискнул, но что-то Беседка сдает. Сначала концовка третьего «Mass Effect», а теперь на их же стенде чужой косплеер оказался круче их персонажей. Еще чуть-чуть, и я таки куплю «Dragon Age».

А косплеер крут, вы бы видели это лицо! И тело! И вообще, вот вам фото, а я побежал: через три минуты интервью с актерами «Декстера».

Upd. Пойду схожу на сайт к Bethesda, вдруг там есть фотки получше. Распечатаю горячего косплеера и сделаю себе плакат, как раз рядом с Эмилией Кларк есть место))»

Вернувшись с Комик-Кона и обновив пост, Стайлз Стилински, он же Дженим Стилински, действительно отправился на сайт любимой компании - добывать фотографии неизвестного косплеера. Бондианы в этом году на Комик-Коне почему-то не было, так что узнать имя красавчика Дженим не надеялся - где теперь искать косплеера-одиночку? Но хоть полюбоваться, если он попал в кадр с Довакинами, они все-таки долго втроем стояли, кто-то из фотографов должен был зацепить.

Как Дженим и рассчитывал, на главной странице уже появился официальный фото- и, что еще лучше, видео-отчет. На фото красавчика не нашлось, и Дженим без особой надежды ткнул в видео...

Упорство было вознаграждено с лихвой. Косплеер Бонда в безукоризненном костюме целых три раза мелькнул в кадре, один раз даже отчетливо и с хорошего ракурса. Дженим понял, что прослушал все, что на видео говорилось, и не жалеет. Про выход «Skyrim» он и так уже знал все, что было доступно в сети, а таких косплееров можно по пальцам одной руки пересчитать.

Что поделать, Дженим с детства был слегка влюблен в Джеймса Бонда.

Налюбовавшись и наделав капсов, Дженим привычно промотал страницу отчета до конца, а там увидел форму комментариев. За что он любил «Bethesda», так это за внимание к фанатам. Их пресс-секретари всегда отвечали, вот и под отчетом развернулось двустороннее обсуждение конвента. Дженим почитал остроумные ответы кого-то из пресс-службы и рискнул.

 **Stiles:** Хэй, ребята, у вас был крутой стенд! Косплей особенно порадовал, Довакины жгли! А что за Джеймс Бонд рядом гулял? Тоже ваш косплеер?

Дженим перечитал комментарий и, довольный, отправил. Ради благой цели и приукрасить не грех, зато глядишь - ему ответят.

Обновлять страницу каждые пару минут после отправки было не самой умной идеей. Фанатам отвечают раз в день, если вообще отвечают, и надо было успокоиться, но у Дженима не получалось. Косплеер был слишком хорош, будь это обычный человек - Дженим бы точно влюбился. Жаль, в реальности такие по улицам не ходят.

К его изумлению, ответили ему в течение часа, и на комментарий Дженим вытаращился с открытым ртом.

 **bethesda.com:** Большое спасибо за оценку нашего стенда, мы рады, что вам понравилось! Что касается «Джеймса Бонда» - это не косплей, он по жизни ~~агент 007~~ такой. Это - наш начальник отдела безопасности.

Удержаться и не ответить Дженим просто не мог.

 **Stiles:** ОН НАСТОЯЩИЙ О__________О

 **bethesda.com:** Вы даже можете его потрогать)))

 **Stiles:** ОБЯЗАТЕЛЬНО!

 **bethesda.com:** НА ЭТО ЕСТЬ ОСОБЫЕ РАСЦЕНКИ.

 **Stiles:** ГДЕ РАСПИСАТЬСЯ КРОВЬЮ

Пока Дженим, кусая губы от нетерпения, ждал ответа, он обновил страницу десятки раз, но, к его огорчению, жирную точку в обсуждении поставило короткое сообщение модератора:

 **bethesda.com:** Дискуссия прекращена модератором по причине несоответствия теме обсуждения.

Ну что ж, не все в компании обладали чувством юмора. Дженим почему-то представил себе того самого начальника службы безопасности, орущего на шутника из пресс-представителей, и стало чуть веселее.

Не судьба так не судьба. Но удержаться от маленькой шалости не смог.

**The good feelings - блог Стайлза Стилински, немного гика, немного студента и завсегдатая нью-йоркских клубов.**

_Новый пост_

«Помните про горячего косплеера Бонда? ЭТО НЕ КОСПЛЕЙ. ОНО СУЩЕСТВУЕТ.

Из парней меня мало кто поймет, но девчонки оценят. Вы видели эти плечи, эти руки и это лицо? Вы представляете себе то же, что и я? А как костюм сидит! Какая ~~задница~~ ткань! И ЭТОТ ТОРС. ОН ДОЛЖЕН БЫТЬ ВНЕ ЗАКОНА. КАК ДАЛЬШЕ ЖИТЬ.

Да, народ, я, кажется, влюбился...»

Дженим мстительно прикрепил особо удачный капс из видео и сопроводил его скрином беседы из комментариев, заботливо проставив ссылку на оригинал. Пусть и другие страдают. Особенно Bethesda - от наплыва восторженных девчонок.

Впрочем, к его посту комментарии тоже посыпались, и не только от девчонок или парней би- и гей-ориентации. Правда, об этом Дженим узнал на следующее утро, когда ждал свой завтрак в милой кафешке. Телефон вывел мелодию из «Светлячка», и Дженим с удовольствием принял вызов.

\- Стайлз, ты охренел? - возмутилась трубка вместо приветствия.

\- Здравствуй, Стайлз, - чопорно возразил Дженим и рассмеялся: - Дэйв, что случилось?

\- Что случилось? Два поста про горячего безопасника вместо отчета о Комик-Коне случились! Не роняй репутацию Стайлза!

\- Фу, чувак. Ты натурал, я гей, мы близнецы - значит, Стайлз бисексуален. Мы же давно решили!

\- А мне, значит, не больше одного поста про девчонку в неделю, - не сдавался Дэвид на том конце трубки. Впрочем, голос у него был не обиженный, а веселый. - Несправедливо!

\- Когда я последний раз писал о парнях? - вкрадчиво поинтересовался Дженим, наконец-то дождавшийся завтрака. Блинчики с лимонно-имбирным джемом, прелесть! Надо не забыть отправить в инстаграм.

\- Ладно, твоя взяла, - сдался Дэйв. - Как хоть Комик-Кон? Помимо фотки с Дейенерис?

\- В этом году - ничего особенного, - соврал Дженим, чувствуя потребность утешить брата. У Дэйва из-за учебы не получилось, но так уж повелось с детства: Дженим - ответственный, а Дэйв - сорвиголова. Учился бы регулярнее - тоже смог бы поехать. Но этого Дженим не сказал - любил брата таким, каким тот был.

\- Заливаешь, - безошибочно определив вранье, хмыкнул Дэйв. - Ладно, жду поста. Кстати, я чего звонил... в комменты-то к последнему посту загляни, там к нам сам Питер Хейл пришел. Я отвечать не стал, он все-таки по твоей части, - Дэйв отключился со смешком, а Дженим тут же полез в блог, забыв про блинчики.

Дэйв не шутил: у них в комментариях действительно отметился сам Питер Хейл, один из популярнейших модельеров Нью-Йорка. Нет, Дженим знал, что их с Дэйвом блог имеет неплохую посещаемость и довольно известен: Дэйв рассказывал о клубах и прелестях экзотического алкоголя, Дженим - о всяких интересных исторических и не очень местечках, а также регулярно постил забавные картинки и видео о Нью-Йорке, найденные на просторах сети. Но чтобы к ним приходили люди такого уровня - это случилось, кажется, впервые.

Звезда моды предсказуемо высказалась о моде, но так, что Дженим чуть не упал.

 **PeterTheBest:** Насчет костюма не соглашусь. Отстой и ширпотреб, фу. И вообще - прошлый сезон. Мой телохранитель и то лучше одет. Но ~~задница~~ ткань и вправду ничего!

Не ответить было бы невежливо, но и ответить надо было так, чтобы не выглядеть идиотом. Дженим мучительно задумался и под это дело незаметно съел все блинчики, так и не сфотографировав их для инстаграма.

Кто знает, может быть, постепенно инцидент с сексуальным безопасником забылся бы, отошел на второй план. Единственным напоминанием про него стала бы сетевая дружба с Питером Хейлом, который предложил обменяться ссылками в блогах и даже согласился раз в месяц давать читателям «The good feelings» модные консультации. После этого посещаемость блога Стайлза выросла втрое.

Вот только выход «Skyrim» был на носу, и ажиотаж вокруг игры рос. Дженим, разумеется, следил за новостями, и едва в сети появлялся новый ролик, как он его смотрел. А уж такое пропустить было поистине невозможно, даже если ты не фанат серии.

За три дня до официального выхода игры на Ютуб залили ролик с пятиминутным прохождением, где неизвестный герой наглядно демонстрировал смертельный для любой ролевухи баг. Оказывается, в «Skyrim» не обязательно было тратить часы на прокачку скрытности. Воровать в нем можно было... надев любому персонажу на голову ведро.

Обсуждение под [видео](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rt5aUdijAN8) взорвалось тысячами комментариев от разочарованных фанатов. Дженим и сам не выдержал: сочинил прочувствованный опус о несовершенстве службы внутренней безопасности у компании «Bethesda» и о том, что для руководства таким важным отделом мало быть красивым. Дженим понятия не имел, что послужило катализатором: то ли то, что он проехался по тому самому красавчику, то ли то, что его комментарий набрал за пять сотен лайков, но на следующий день обнаружил в треде ответ.

 **bethesda.com:** Спасибо большое, нам очень ценно ваше мнение. Человека, выложившего в открытый доступ защищенную законом информацию, мы найдем в течение суток. Следите за новостями. И благодарю за лестную оценку моих внешних данных.

Дженим, прочитав это, сначала поперхнулся: с ним разговаривает тот самый не-косплеер! Но природное ехидство победило в борьбе с гормональным всплеском, и Дженим в ответ настрочил совсем не дифирамбы шикарной внешности. Ну, по крайней мере, не только их.

 **Stiles:** Да-да, конечно))) Вашу красоту мы уже видели, самое время показать профессионализм. Начните хотя бы с запроса на удаление этого ролика, может быть?

Но следующий ответ от официального аккаунта «Bethesda» предназначался совсем не ему, а как раз официальному комментарию.

 **bethesda.com:** записано, братец. не выполнишь обещания - премии лишу. ты все еще читаешь тред вместо работы?..

Ну и как тут было удержаться?

 **Stiles:** ЧУВАК, МНЕ НРАВИТСЯ ТВОЯ СЕСТРА, ЖЕНИСЬ НА МНЕ

 **bethesda.com:** Только через мой труп.

 **bethesda.com:** ты все еще здесь? не начнешь работать - устроим.

Больше официальных комментариев не поступило, зато после этого на адрес блога пришло письмо с неизвестного адреса.

**От: Лора Форест**

«привет!

ты, значит, тот самый Стайлз? ну, будем знакомы. я - Лора, сестра и по совместительству начальник того занудного типа, который тебе так понравился. ты имей в виду, он не злой, но тебя на всякий случай по базе пробил. детские шалости, а, Дженим?

а за мотивирующий пинок спасибо - Дерек от злости в три раза быстрее шутника нашел.»

Три раза перечитав письмо, Дженим наконец-то сообразил, что имела в виду Лора. Ту идиотскую школьную драку с Джексоном, из-за которой отец вынужден был оформить им обоим приводы. Вот почему Дерек (хорошее имя, звучное) смог найти его в базе! Дженим, конечно, не дрался, это Дэйв вечно цапался с Уиттмором, но ему бы грозило исключение, и Дженим взял вину на себя. Ничего, впрочем, страшного: записи о несовершеннолетних засекречены и без ордера их не прочитать; максимум, что мог узнать Дерек - имя. И самое смешное, он вряд ли догадается, что у Дженима есть близнец.

Но что Лора имела в виду, когда говорила про шутника?

Только-только Дженим собрался заглянуть в любимую новостную ленту, как мобильный голосом Дарта Вейдера сообщил: «Люк, я твой отец». Этот звук стоял вовсе не на отца, как можно было подумать, а на дальних знакомых и все незнакомые номера. Близким Дженим подбирал что-нибудь индивидуальное и более приятное.

**От: Неизвестный номер**

«Сомневался в моей способности кого-то найти? Почитай новости».

Дженим оценил оба намека и на всякий случай проверил ленту. «Шутника», как выразилась Лора, действительно поймали, и ему грозил суд за разглашение конфиденциальной информации. Ну что ж, успехи надо поощрять... и чего уж врать себе - Джениму очень хотелось поближе пообщаться с Дереком.

**От: Дженим Стилински**

«Я и не скрывался, хмурый волк)))»

**От: Дерек**

«Зато он скрывался».

**От: Дженим Стилински**

«Как хорошо, что ты красивый!»

**От: Дерек**

«??»

**От: Дженим Стилински**

«Давай считать, что я сделал тебе комплимент?»

**От: Дерек**

«О____О»

 **От: Дженим Стилински  
**  
« :с »

Но, видимо, Дженим повел себя как-то неправильно. Больше на его смски Дерек так и не отвечал.

Отыскать человека, который тщательно скрывает свою личную жизнь от посторонних, очень сложно, если не обладаешь нужными связями или полномочиями. Полномочий у Дженима не было, а связи были. Правда, получилось все забавно: Дэнни, которого Дженим просил найти аккаунт Дерека в инстаграме, не справился, зато стоило пожаловаться Питеру Хейлу - и ссылка оказалась у Дженима в руках. Загадка разрешилась, стоило открыть окно. Профиль пользователя гласил «Дерек Хейл».

Сыновей у Питера Хейла не было, зато была старшая сестра Талия, кажется, окружная судья. Точно, отец как-то о ней упоминал.

Вот это да... Зато сразу стал понятен внезапный интерес Питера к их скромному блогу.

Дженим принялся изучать фотографии. Вот и Талия Хейл с самим Питером, а вот Дерек в обществе двух девушек, к которым Дженим ревновал бы, если бы не бросающееся в глаза фамильное сходство. Одна была старше, наверное, Лора, вторая - или ровесница, или младше. Сложно было сказать: фотографии Дерек выкладывал любительские, и качество у них зачастую хромало. Зато снято было с душой, в хорошей атмосфере: люди на фото смеялись, жестикулировали, у них горели глаза. Офигенная семья, Джениму они уже все заочно нравились. Даже Дерек совсем не выглядел занудой.

Дженим пощелкал фотографии, сохранил самые понравившиеся и, набрав воздуха в грудь, напечатал под последней:

 **Stiles:** Чувак, я могу сказать, что ты - самый ужасный монстр на свете, если это заставит тебя снова отвечать на мои смски.

 **Stiles:** Хотя это я совру, да.

 **Cora:** Личный сталкер, Дерек?

 **Derek:** Иди к черту.

 **Stiles:** Это ты кому?

 **Derek:** Обоим!

 **Talia:** Как грубо, сын.

 **Stiles:** О, здравствуйте, миссис Хейл! Много о вас слышал!

 **PeterTheBest:** Ха! Я всегда знал, что он асоциальный тип.

 **Derek:** ОТ КОГО?!

 **Laura:** о, привет, Стайлз, ты все-таки нашел его аккаунт!

 **Stiles:** Как видишь! С тебя двадцатка)))))

 **Laura:** выпендрежник.

 **Derek:** Лора?

 **Stiles:** Должен же я произвести впечатление на семью парня, который мне нравится!

 **PeterTheBest:** А ты поспорил с моей дорогой племянницей, Стайлз? На деньги? И не сказал мне? Как некрасиво! С тебя половина выигрыша.

 **Cora:** Ты вообще кто?

 **Derek:** ЛИЧНЫЙ СТАЛКЕР.

Как ни странно, после этого более чем вольного диалога Дженим не попал в бан, и Дерек даже начал отвечать на смс. Может быть, Стайлз реабилитировался в его глазах, а может, Дерек просто решил, что молчать дороже выйдет.

Но набеги на его инстаграм Дженим не прекратил. Впрочем, они и смсками общались довольно часто. Вот и сейчас Дженим азартно печатал очередную. Потому что плевать на все, совместного обеда он должен был добиться, а если бы Дерек хотел от него избавиться - уже нашел бы способ. Безопасник он или где? Так что смску «Прекрати меня преследовать» в случае Дерека Дженим попыткой отделаться не считал и тут же ответил:

**От: Дженим Стилински**

«ЧУВААААК, ЭТО ТЫ»

**От: Дерек**

«Я серьезно, Стилински, прекращай.»

**От: Дженим Стилински**

«Один обед в твоей компании, и я готов удалить аккаунт в инстаграме»

**От: Дерек**

«Слабая попытка, Стилински.»

**От: Дженим Стилински**

«У меня есть имя»

**От: Дерек**

«И что?»

**От: Дженим Стилински**

« :с »

**От: Дженим Стилински**

«Ты всегда такой добрый, или только я удостоен такой чести?»

**От: Дженим Стилински**

«Дерек?»

 **От: Дженим Стилински  
**  
«Дерек???»

**От: Дженим Стилински**

«Это не круто, чувак.»

**От: Лора**

«я все понимаю, великая любовь, все дела, но ОН НА РАБОТЕ»

**От: Лора**

«ТЕБЕ ДОРОГИ ТВОИ ПРИЧИНДАЛЫ?»

 **От: Лора  
**  
«меня бесит треньканье его телефона»

**От: Дженим Стилински**

«Кажется, я вижу несомненное семейное сходство :с »

Больше испытывать судьбу Дженим не рискнул. В конце концов, работа есть работа, ее даже ради любимых людей не бросают, а Стайлз пока что был никем. Нельзя было дать о себе забыть, но и навязываться слишком уж откровенно Дженим не собирался, а потому ни Лоре, ни Дереку в этот день больше не надоедал.

Но его терпение стократно окупилось, когда следующим утром Дерек написал ему сам.

Помимо ведения блога и активной переписки с его читателями Дженим в перерывах между занятиями успевал играть в разные игры, о чем иногда писал в блог, и сидеть на игровых форумах. Правда, последнее он делал редко: занятия стояли номером первым в приоритетах, прогулки и общение с друзьями - вторым, блог - третьим, а на все остальное времени хватало редко. Но до выхода «Skyrim» оставалось чуть меньше суток, и это была единственная серия, которая завоевала сердце Дженима. Заниматься не получалось, у всех друзей нашлись планы, и Дженим в кои-то веки дошел до самого, пожалуй, популярного игрового форума всего мира. О чем немедленно пожалел.

Новости еще не успели остыть, и в топе горячих тем гордо мелькала тысячами непросмотренных сообщений тема о слитом баге «Skyrim». Дженим, который отчасти чувствовал себя виноватым за подогревание страстей на ютубе, зашел и просмотрел последние страницы.

Компанию в целом и Дерека в частности ругали так, что модераторы не успевали отслеживать и тереть оскорбления. Может, провал бы так не обсуждали, это не первый и вряд ли последний случай слива информации у крупных компаний, если бы Дженим своим неосторожным комментарием не вытащил в обсуждение личность Дерека. Нашлись люди, читавшие и этот форум, и блог Стайлза, раскопали и оба его поста, и капс из видео, и в комментариях творился такой ад, что Джениму стало не по себе. такого полоскания Дерек определенно не заслужил.

Дженим немного подумал, что будет лучше: зарегистрировать новый аккаунт и прийти под другим ником или все-таки вмешаться от своего. Подумал еще. А потом махнул рукой и решительно напечатал:

 **Stiles:** Может, хватит? Сливщика нашли в течение суток. Кто из приведенных вами примеров может похвастаться такой оперативностью? И это не крупнейший слив в истории, я вас умоляю. Про «Росомаху» забыли?

 **McCallMe:** ты-то с чего их защищаешь?

 **Stiles:** Я был неправ, вчерашний выпуск новостей это доказал. А служба безопасности у них все-таки крута

 **McCallMe:** ты хотел сказать, тот горячий бигбосс?

 **Stiles:** Некоторые люди умудряются быть красивыми и умными одновременно!

 **bethesda.com:** Меняете показания, подследственный.

Вот тут Джениму стало слегка нехорошо. Комментарий был от официального аккаунта, но манеру выражаться Дженим безошибочно узнал. Дерек. Который читал этот тред и видел, какие тонны говна обрушились на него по милости одного чересчур болтливого блоггера.

Да Дженим бы с собой на месте Дерека ни словом не перекинулся.

С другой стороны - такая встреча давала шанс, к тому же, после той смски они пообщались вполне нейтрально и больше не списывались. Дженим прикинул варианты, просчитал, как может отреагировать публика, и принялся писать.

 **Stiles:** Сделай вид, что ты этого не читал?

 **bethesda.com:** Ну уж нет.

 **Stiles:** Может, мне дать тебе взятку?

 **McCallMe:** натурой

 **bethesda.com:** Я лучше сделаю вид, что не читал, если Стайлз НЕ даст мне такую взятку.

 **kolyan1987:** чуваки, в россии вас бы засудили за пропаганду)

 **Stiles:** Как хорошо, что мы не в России!

 **bethesda.com:** Я рад, что мы не в России.

 **McCallMe:** как плохо, что вы здесь!

 **kolyan1987:** как плохо, что МЫ в россии!

 **Stiles:** Чувак, нас тут не любят. Пошли в скайп!

 **bethesda.com:** Не забудь скинуть мне свой логин.

 **Stiles:** Не роняй свой имидж крутого безопасника, чувак

 **McCallMe:** еще чуть-чуть, и в россию сбегу Я

 **bethesda.com:** Если Вам нравится там больше - не вижу причин Вас удерживать.

 **Stiles:** Как говорят аборигены - СКАТЕРТЬЮ ДОРОГА

_Личные сообщения форума_

**Stiles:** Скайп?

 **bethesda.com:** Уже.

Хоть близнецы и вели блог вместе, но очередность не соблюдали, а записи появлялись вразнобой. Бывало, что Дэвид уходил в загул и забывал о нем на несколько месяцев, бывало, что Дженим ударялся в учебу и не появлялся там неделями. Но пока все совпадало так, что хотя бы один из них постил записи, когда другому было не до того. Впрочем, чаще они тусовались там вместе, хотя соблюдали лимит: не больше трех постов в один день.

Каково же было удивление Дэвида, когда он зашел в блог после недельного перерыва и обнаружил там пять постов с темой «Дерек» - это только за последние сутки. Где-то в мелькании букв даже проскользнуло сердечко. Дэвид притормозил перемотку. Точно, вот оно. А вот и еще одно.

Офигеть.

С братом пора было серьезно поговорить.

Посмотрев на часы, Дэвид недовольно поморщился. У Дженима сейчас занятия в колледже, но сегодня вторник, а по вторникам он никуда не ходит. Значит, дождаться вечера и взять тепленьким. А пока... да хоть в рпгшку поиграть.

Удовлетворенный решением и не испытывающий ни малейших угрызений совести по поводу собственных пропущенных занятий, Дэвид вошел в игру и проверил список друзей онлайн, чтобы собрать рейд. Как ни странно, ник Light!Stiles был подсвечен.

 **Dark!Stiles:** так-так-так, кого я вижу

 **Light!Stiles:** Ага, прогуливаешь?

 **Dark!Stiles:** это должен был спросить я!

 **Light!Stiles:** У нас занятия отменили, препод заболел.

 **Dark!Stiles:** и это никак не связано с выходом ты сам знаешь какой игрушки

 **Light!Stiles:** То-то я сейчас в здешнем чате!

 **Dark!Stiles:** опять все сглючило, и ты переставляешь систему, чтобы переставить несчастную игру? а сюда зашел с ноута? извращенец

 **Light!Stiles:** Я вас официально ненавижу, о брат мой

 **Dark!Stiles:** приеду через полчаса. вот теперь можешь начинать действительно ненавидеть

Дэвид отключился и, схватив ключи, отправился в квартиру Дженима.

Бытует мнение, что близнецы неразлучны, но Дженим и Дэвид с раннего детства его опровергали. Младенцами они не плакали, когда их разлучали, в школе спокойно выбрали занятия каждый себе по вкусу, не подстраиваясь под расписания друг друга, и вращались в разных компаниях, а вот теперь, в колледже, поселились в разных районах. Дженим снял квартиру, а Дэвиду больше нравился шумный и суматошный кампус.

С одной стороны - добираться было целых полчаса, и это в лучшем случае. С другой - оба Стилински ценили независимость. Но при этом были друг за друга горой.

Поэтому когда Дэвид вошел в квартиру брата, он первым делом прикипел взглядом к бутылке водки в дорогой фирменной упаковке. Если Дэвид правильно разобрал надпись на упаковке, водка была самой настоящей, русской, к тому же - элитного сорта.

\- Привет, - не отрываясь от монитора, пробурчал Дженим. Интерес брата он не заметил, увлеченно размахивая пиксельным мечом. Пока Дэвид ехал, игра и скачалась, и установилась.

\- Отвлекись-ка на минутку, - твердо потребовал Дэвид, одновременно подойдя к мусорке. Там валялась скомканная упаковка, на которой значилось два обратных адреса. Пересылка, значит. Дэвид обратил внимание на второй, под которым стояло имя «Дерек Хейл». - Сохранись и поставь на паузу, надо поговорить.

Кого другого Дженим бы не послушал - он ведь так ждал эту игру! Но зная, что Дэвид запросто может выдернуть шнур системника, Дженим неохотно вынырнул из придуманного мира.

\- Ну что тебе? Ты же знаешь, как я ждал этого дня!

\- Знаю, - Дэвид демонстративно взял в руки бутылку водки. - Но скажи-ка мне, что это?

\- Алкоголь? - съязвил Дженим. Интересно, а если бы его отвлек этот самый Дерек, он бы так же реагировал?

Ответ Дэвид получил немедленно.

Телефон рыкнул голосом льва из заставки «XX век Фокс», а Дженим с мгновенно просветлевшим лицом кинулся набирать ответ. Дэвид не мог себе представить кого-то еще, кроме этого загадочного Дерека, кому братишка так легко простил бы вмешательство в игровой процесс. Да Дженим отцу бы сейчас заявил, чтобы перезвонил дней этак через пять!

Чтобы не нарываться на скандал, Дэвид дождался окончания переписки - минут двадцать ждал, бродя из угла в угол; Дженим за это время ни разу не отвел взгляда от экрана телефона и про игру на паузе даже не вспоминал. Но, наконец, последняя смска была отправлена, Дженим получил ответ, просиял, отложил телефон и попытался вернуться в виртуальный мир. Про брата он совершенно позабыл.

\- Дженим! - рявкнул Дэвид так, что брат вздрогнул и чуть не свалился со стула. Зато уставился с безраздельным вниманием, а оно-то и было нужно. - Какого черта? Что проиходит? У тебя пять постов за день об этом Дереке, мы скоро гневные письма будем получать, ты совершенно теряешь голову, увидев его смс, а еще он прислал тебе водку! Водку, Дженим! Сколько хоть ему лет?

\- Эй-эй-эй! - ответно возмутился Дженим, подхватываясь и начиная нарезать круги по комнате. - Слушай, Дэйв, ты же не знаешь ситуации, ну. Дело было так. Мы с ним пересеклись на одном форуме и пошли в скайп, ну, поговорили о том, о сем... видел бы ты его в рубашке с закатанными рукавами! Там такие плечи!

\- Короче, - Дэвид вовремя засек восторженные интонации и поспешил прервать поток красноречия.

\- Короче, - чуть смутившись, Дженим послушно продолжил: - Мы поговорили о том, о сем... про баг этот, про форумы, потом про путешествия и про Россию... не спрашивай, с чего. Ну и я сказал, что хочу какой-нибудь экзотики. А он почитал блог и заказал мне из России настоящую водку и настоящий тульский пряник! Они такие странные, приторные, но ничего так. Я погуглил, их вроде с чаем надо есть. Прости, знал бы, что тебе не лениво будет ехать, тебе бы тоже оставил.

\- Да ну? Водку и пряник, серьезно? - издевательски переспросил Дэвид, которому эта история очень не нравилась. - И ты не сказал про возраст.

\- Двадцать семь, - тихо признался Дженим.

А им через месяц исполнится восемнадцать.

\- Отлично! - Дэвид схватил несчастную бутылку и отправился к выходу, через плечо бросив: - Ты не дурах и ты ответственный, хотя в квартире у тебя срач шесть дней из семи. Так подумай про разницу в возрасте и про то, что он при этом присылает тебе алкоголь.

Дэвид как следует хлопнул дверью на прощание и, довольный итогом, отправился к себе. Пусть Дженим подумает.

Вот только радовался Дэвид рано. Поток постов о Дереке, слегка прореженный признаниями в любви к «Skyrim», не иссякал, как и экзотический алкоголь в квартире Дженима. Бутылки стояли нетронутыми, Дженим ведь и правда не был дураком, но - стояли. И Дэвида, успевшего в свои почти восемнадцать узнать жизнь за пределами уютного семейно-школьного мирка, ситуация начала откровенно тревожить.

Сломался он на вине из киви.

Ну какой нормальный двадцатисемилетний мужик тратит деньги на то, чтобы прислать семнадцатилетнему парню вино из киви?

Нет, Дженим что-то говорил о какой-то сладости с непроизносимым названием, но он каждый раз утверждал, что ему дарят не одни бутылки. Вот только ни одной мифической сладости Дэвид еще ни разу не видел.

Он решил поговорить - но не с братом, у которого явно отказало чувство самосохранения, а с тем самым Дереком, который присылал ехидные смски и дорогой алкоголь.

Адрес Дэвид запомнил еще с прошлого раза. Подгадал время - поздний вечер, когда все уже точно дома, но не настолько, чтобы уже спали. И позвонил в домофон элитного многоквартирного дома.

\- Кто там? - откликнулся бодрый, ничуть не сонный голос. Приятный, в общем-то, ревниво отметил Дэвид. И поднял голову к камере над дверью, позволяя рассмотреть лицо.

\- Пятый этаж, - немедленно откликнулся Дерек, и открывшаяся дверь приветсвенно пискнула.

Из объяснений Дженима Дэвид знал, что Дерек не в курсе, сколько «Стайлзов» на самом деле. И хотя он шел поговорить как старший брат, подготовив длинную речь на тему «Я занимаюсь дзюдо, а наш отец вообще шериф», сначала Дэвид решил прощупать почву.

Еще одно популярное мнение про близнецов гласило, что все они хотя бы раз в жизни разыгрывали окружающих, притворяясь друг другом. Но сегодня Дэвид собирался это сделать впервые.

Лифт очень быстро оказался на пятом этаже, а там Дэвида уже ждала гостеприимно распахнутая дверь. Ну что ж, посмотрим, что представляет из себя этот Дерек.

Он встретил Дэвида на пороге и улыбнулся так радостно, что человек менее опытный вообще ничего не заподозрил бы. Но Дэвид прекрасно знал, как умеют притворяться люди; знал это и Дженим, но Дженим был влюблен.

\- Здравствуй, Дженим, - поздоровался Дерек. Он посторонился, и Дэвид с нервной улыбкой, какая была бы у Дженима, прошел внутрь.

\- Круто у тебя тут, - с невольной завистью присвистнул Дэвид, оглядев гостиную. Крутая мебель и концептуальный дизайн, придававший ей сходство одновременно с волчьим логовом и футуристическим домом, Дэвиду очень понравились. А шкуры с блестящими пластиковыми поверхностями сочетаются не хуже, чем стеклянные стеллажи и массивный стол из грубо обработанного дерева. Кто бы мог подумать.

\- Спасибо, - Дерек вытер руки полотенцем и закинул его в ванную.

Дэвид не знал, куда себя деть, потому что всякое ему доводилось делать, а с мужчинами он еще не флиртовал и понятия не имел, как это происходит. Тем более с таким мужчиной - у которого умные проницательные глаза и спортивная фигура. Понятно теперь, почему Дженим от него в восторге.

Тем временем Дерек заметил его очевидный дискомфорт, но, должно быть, списал на обычное волнение, потому что ободряюще улыбнулся и спросил:

\- Чай или кофе?

\- Чай, - попросил Дэвид, подавив ерническое «Водки!», нервно хохотнул про себя и взял себя в руки. Не впервые ему валять дурака, неужели не справится?

Дэвид еще раз повертел головой и направился прямиком к огромному кожаному дивану, где вольготно устроился и вытянул ноги. Дерек быстро вернулся с чаем, протянул ему чашку, и Дэвид принюхался. Пахло вкусно.

\- Я не люблю горячий, - виновато улыбнулся он и отставил ее подальше. Тем более, Дженим действительно не любил. - Я... прости, я не знаю, зачем пришел, да еще без предупреждения, и вообще...

\- Успокойся, - себе Дерек чая не принес, и руки у него оставались свободными. Чем он немедленно воспользовался, чтобы привлечь Дэвида к себе.

Первая инстинктивная реакция - дать в морду - полыхнула внутри, но Дэвид не дал ей хода. А секунду спустя все слова застряли в его горле. Дерек обнял всерьез, почти посадив к себе на колени, и Дэвид вдруг осознал, что все эти мышцы - не результат тупой качалки. По тому, как Дерек двигался, как перехватил и подавил попытку отстраниться, Дэвид опознал бойца куда опытнее него самого. От такого не вырвешься, если он сам не отпустит.

Дэвид запаниковал. Не забился рыбкой на песке, конечно, но напрягся, ища слабые места и не находя их. Для удара в пах поза не подходит, разве что попробовать лбом сломать нос...

\- Боишься? Я ведь обещал, что больно не будет.

А вот теперь Дэвиду стало по-настоящему страшно.

Чужая рука легла на бедро, погладила, осторожно, медленно подбираясь к ягодице, но пока держась в рамках каких-никаких приличий. Дженим бы растаял, наверное, он-то этого хотел, а Дэвид уже клял себя на все корки, что не заявил с порога про отца-шерифа. А сказать сейчас - разбить легенду, Дженим бы про отца уж точно не напоминал. И кто знает, на что способен разозленный Дерек?

Вот такая неразбериха творилась в голове Дэвида, пока Дерек ласково его поглаживал. Но, как уже было замечено, Дерек дураком не был и прекрасно понял, что дело не в обычных нервах перед первым разом.

\- Дженим? Ты ведь помнишь, что в любой момент можешь сказать «нет»? Мы ведь это обсуждали.

Обрадованный предложенным выходом и не на шутку испуганный чужим твердым членом в опасной близости от своих ягодиц, Дэвид облегченно выдохнул:

\- Да! То есть нет! Не сейчас. Я не готов, Дерек, извини, я думал...

\- Эй, все в порядке, - Дерек не отпустил, но хватка ослабла, и Дэвид начал по чуть-чуть отодвигаться. Он по себе знал, как злило, когда возбудили и обломали, и ждал от Дерека какой-то реакции. Дэвид ведь не девчонка - церемониться и играть в джентльмена. Если бы Дэвид сам был геем, парень у него за такое мог бы по морде получить.

А Дерек уловил, что от него сбежали с облегчением, и больше обниматься не полез, зато смотрел с такой тревогой и теплотой, не предпринимая никаких попыток настоять на своем или наказать, что Дэвид бочком-бочком вышел из гостиной и сбежал, попрощавшись на бегу. Его почему-то грызло чувство вины.

Зачем он приходил к Дереку, Дэвид вспомнил уже в метро по дороге к общежитию. Он ведь так и не напугал Дерека своими познаниями в дзюдо и папой-шерифом.

Впрочем, если судить по результатам вылазки в стан врага, это и не было нужно.

К тому, что ему дарят сладости, как девчонке, Дженим уже привык - ну, любил он их, да и в комплекте со сладостями всегда шел алкоголь. Его Дженим не особо жаловал, это Дэйв был ценителем и ради сомнительной радости опьянения нарушал закон, зато такой подарок сразу добавлял ему мужественности в собственных глазах. Так что сладостям Дженим радовался с чистой совестью.

Но это - это было уже слишком.

Он зло расписался в графике курьера, схватил корзинку и принялся набивать сообщение Дереку, который потерял стыд и совесть такое дарить.

 **От: Дженим Стилински  
**  
«КОРЗИНКА? ФИАЛКИ?»

 **От: Дженим Стилински  
**  
«Ты серьезно, чувак?»

**От: Дженим Стилински**

«Я мужик, у меня ЕСТЬ ЯЙЦА»

Только после третьей гневной смски Дженим обратил внимание, что еще держит корзинку, и она как-то слишком оттягивает ему руку. Распотрошив содержимое, Дженим с прискорбием вынужден был признать, что ничего он не понимает в романтике. Наверное. И еще настрочить извинительные смс.

**От: Дженим Стилински**

«А. Ром»

**От: Дженим Стилински**

«Я поспешил с выводами?»

**От: Дерек**

«Как всегда.»

**От: Лора**

«СОВЕЩАНИЕ, У НАС ГРЕБАНОЕ СОВЕЩАНИЕ, СТАЙЛЗ!»

**От: Дженим Стилински**

«Извини?»

 **От: Лора  
**  
«ПРОСТО ПРЕКРАТИ ПИСАТЬ»

**От: Дженим Стилински**

«А, да, точно. Прости»

**От: Лора**

«СТААААААЙЛЗ!»

**От: Дженим Стилински**

« :с »

**От: Дженим Стилински**

«Ой, прости»

 **От: Дженим Стилински  
**  
«Я не хотел»

**От: Лора**

«АРРРРР!»

**От: Дженим Стилински**

«Так выключите звук!»

 **От: Лора  
**  
«я выключу тебя, если ты не прекратишь.»

**От: Дженим Стилински**

«Неубедительно»

**От: Дерек**

«О чем ты болтаешь с моей сестрой?»

**От: Лора**

«я отберу телефон у Дерека.»

**От: Дженим Стилински**

«Убедила, молчу»

 **От: Дерек  
**  
«Дженим?»

**От: Дерек**

«Дженим?»

 **От: Дерек  
**  
«Дженим, что?»

**От: Дерек**

«Мне начинать волноваться?»

**От: Дерек**

«Я уже точно волнуюсь.»

**От: Дерек**

«Дженим?»

**От: Лора**

«я тебя ненавижу.»

**От: Дженим Стилински**

«Лора меня ненавидит :с »

**От: Дерек**

«Я уже тоже.»

**От: Дженим Стилински**

«Ужин?»

**От: Дерек**

«И завтрак тоже.»

**От: Дерек**

«В постель.»

**От: Дерек**

«Завтра?»

**От: Дженим Стилински**

«Жду в девять»

  
_Несколько дней спустя_   


Нездоровое оживление внутри ресторана было заметно с улицы. Дженим ускорил шаг, снедаемый любопытством и слегка - тревогой. Все-таки Дерек обещал уже ждать его за столиком, а мало ли что могло случиться.

Ну как он и опасался - в центре сцены обнаружился Дерек, как всегда, безукоризненно одетый и злой до чертиков. И в этой ситуации Дженим его, в общем-то, понимал. Ему самому впору поджать хвост и малодушно сбежать... вот только не хотелось оставлять брата на растерзание хищнику. Дженим расправил плечи, одернул рубашку и направился в эпицентру разборок.

В уютном зале маленького ресторанчика с круглыми столиками, рассчитанными на влюбленных или очень тесные компании, Дерек казался чужеродным элементом - как агент 007, попавший в экранизацию романа и мисс Марпл. Впрочем, напряженная Кора и съежившийся Дэвид смотрелись не лучше.

Спустя несколько секунд к молчаливой композиции добавился Дженим с виноватой улыбкой. Его, впрочем, заметили не сразу, поскольку обе стороны чересчур увлеклись выяснением отношений.

\- Ты, значит, решил под шумок встречаться с моей сестрой? Думал, я не узнаю? И хватило же наглости сегодня! - рычал Дерек. Он не очень повышал голос, он в принципе не кричал ни разу на памяти Дженима, хотя злился частенько. Но впечатление производил такое, что Джениму с новой силой захотелось улизнуть, пока еще можно.

Зато Дэйв заметил его, слегка расслабился и вдруг перебил Кору, что-то пытавшуюся доказать о свободе совершеннолетних самим выбирать себе партнеров.

\- Вот теперь понимаешь, почему я не хотел знакомиться с твоим братцем? Он совершенно не умеет обращаться с мужиками!

\- Неправда, - решил вклиниться Дженим, пока скандал не зашел слишком далеко. Они и так уже привлекли внимание, и охрана ресторанчика, видимо, пока не подходила только потому, что Дерек был здесь постоянным клиентом, о чем сам же вчера сказал. Поскольку все взгляды тут же обратились на него, Дженим откашлялся и чуть громче заявил: - Неправда. Дерек умеет обращаться с мужчинами.

Вот только Дерек посмотрел на него с каким-то странным прищуром, потом перевел взгляд на Дэйва... и внезапно негромко так, страшно рявкнул на него:

\- Так это был ты!

\- Где это он был? - тут же насторожился Дженим. И еще больше уверился, что здесь не все чисто, когда эти двое хором ответили:

\- Нигде!

\- Забудь.

\- Та-а-ак, - протянул Дженим и демонстративно покосился на официанта. Тот, только и ждавший шанса, торопливо подскочил и повел их к самому большому столику. 

\- Дженим...

\- Джи...

Ну что ж, по крайней мере Дерек с Дэйвом моментально забыли про свою вражду. Но и Дженим здесь не один - Кора только что послала ему понимающий взгляд.

Сейчас они во всем разберутся - а там как получится.

И как бы ни сложились дальше их жизни - скучно им точно не будет.


End file.
